


Pets

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Heart of a Good Man [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda should have known better than to have Heidi purchase Teddy's birthday gift. The only problem, Heidi brought back more than one cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

Heidi Potter stretched as she rolled out of her bed, yawning as she stood up. She smiled softly as she caressed her stomach. With a wave of her hand, her bed made itself erasing all evidence of her afternoon nap.

She grabbed her cell phone off of her nightstand and checked to see if she missed any calls. There were a few text messages and a couple of emails. Looking over them, she noticed they were classmates and her professors. Symone had taken over teaching the Introduction to German class, and two of her students, Clay and Zoe, were helping her translate those dusty old books. Her doctor had ordered she reduce her stress levels, and everyone at school had been quick to help. She was still attending her classes as a student, but she wasn't teaching anymore though she was responsible for the grading. For extra credit, Clay and Zoe had agreed to help with the translating.

Walking into her closet, Heidi glanced over her clothes. She had used magic on a few items, but she needed to go shopping. Spotting her large, off-the-shoulder crème sweater, and a pair of charmed black skinny jeans, she grabbed a random red tank top. She took off her black pajama shorts and blue tank top. Heidi got dressed, pulling on the red tank top and the crème off-the-shoulder sweater and slipped into the black skinny jeans. With another glance around, Heidi put her “nude” colored pumps with a metallic toe-cap. She spent a few minutes looking over her jewelry collection. With a fond smile, she picked up the Iron Man cuff cling turned ring Jamie had given her. Originally, the cuff clings had been a gift for Charlie, but Jamie took both with them when they moved. Looking over her jewelry, she grabbed her red and gold bangles, a pair of gold and ruby earrings, and pendent with a yellow, teardrop shared jewel.

Exiting her closet, Heidi grabbed the tan messenger bag off of the floor. A quick check of the inside revealed the bag still contained her wallet, car keys, and a few other things from the day before. She grabbed her cell phone and slid into her pocket before leaving her bedroom. She left the penthouse a moment later and pushed the button to summon the elevator.

The elevator arrived, and she stepped on and pushed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator descended, Heidi leaned back against the wall. On the ride down, Heidi replied to the text messages and emails she had. When the elevator arrived to the ground floor, Heidi waved to the doorman and headed to the parking garage. She unlocked her Volt and slid into the driver's seat before backing out of her parking spot.

The drive to her destination was thirty minutes. Upon her arrival, Heidi got out of the car before shutting the door and locking the car. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the humane society. Teddy's birthday was coming up. And both Heidi and Andromeda had agreed that he was ready for a pet. For the sake of surprise, Teddy was getting his pet early. Andromeda wanted Teddy to get a cat-Kneazle hybrid, like Crookshanks, and Heidi was responsible for picking it out. It was a bad idea because Heidi knew she could leave with more than one pet.

Inside the building, Heidi headed straight for the cat section. She walked around, looking at the felines for few minutes before finding what she wanted: the magical section of cat hybrids.

Heidi looked at the thirty or so cat hybrid, scanning the information about each hybrid. There were only eleven hybrids that were part Kneazle, four cats and seven kittens. Heidi eliminated two of the cats, leaving an orange and black calico cat and a white one. From the kittens, she found three that she liked: a tuxedo kitten, an orange tabby kitten, and a gray tabby kitten. The kittens she selected were energetic.

“Have you found anyone?” a woman asked, walking over to Heidi.

Heidi glanced over the cats once more. The three kittens were playing the kitten room, and the two cats were watching from their cages. “Yeah,” she answered with a sigh, “there's five.”

The woman's eyes widened before she smiled, “Who's caught your eye?”

Heidi glanced at the cats and the kittens, getting their names. “Aurora, Sapphires, Taco, Tux, and Samantha,” she listed.

The woman nodded, collecting the name tag for each. She motioned for Heidi to follow her, and she led the way to the front desk. She spoke to the man behind the desk for a few minutes before the man handed Heidi a clipboard with same paperwork and a pen.

Heidi walked over and took a seat before beginning the paperwork. It was rather basic: name, address, phone number, was she renting or did she own her place of residence.

Several minutes later a woman in a suit appeared next to the front desk and called Heidi back.

“I'm Kelly,” she said with a smile, holding her hand out, “and I'm going to help you adopt your furry soulmates today.”

“Heidi,” she said, taking the offered hand.

Kelly led the way through a side-door that led into an office area filled with cubicules. Kelly went to one on the far left and took a seat behind the desk, motioning for Heidi to take one in front of the desk. As Heidi sat down, she noticed the five stacks of paper. On top of each stack was a picture of each feline with their basic information.

“These are the information packets,” Kelly explained, holding up the picture and information on Sapphires as an example. “I want you to take the time to look over the details before we proceed.”

Heidi picked up the packet on Sapphires. She skimmed over it, paying close attention to the details about why she was at the humane society. Sapphires' last owners had moved out of States and couldn't take her with them. Next was Aurora, who was given up because her owners were renting a place that didn't allow pets. Taco and Tux were both born and raised in a foster house, and Samantha was found as a stray. According to the packets, none of them had any behavioral issues, and dietary issues. Sapphires was a picky eater, and Aurora had been spoiled, but it wasn't an area of concern for Heidi.

“I'll take them all,” Heidi said, placing the last packet of information down.

Kelly looked a little surprised before eagerly nodding. She spun around in the chair and collected several pieces of paper and printed a number off. She handed Heidi the papers page by page, explaining what each was.

It took awhile, but Heidi completed the paperwork. With the paperwork done, Kelly had Heidi pick out five collars, one for each feline, before leading her to the pet supply shop.

“Someone should be out with your cats soon,” Kelly promised before departing.

While Heidi was waiting for someone to bring her cats, she looked around at the supplies. Andromeda ordered the supplies online, and they would be delivered before the day was over. She had already picked out a little box, a food dish and a water bowl, and a stretching post. Heidi pulled her phone out and sent Andromeda a text message, letting the woman know how many cats were coming home.

In the supply shop, Heidi picked out five bells, one for each collar, two bags of cat treats, and a small arrangement of toys. After a few moments, two people appeared, each carrying two cardboard cat carries. At the cash-register, Heidi handed over her credit card and collected her purchases before leading the people out to her Volt. The cardboard cat carries were placed on the floor of the backseat, and the bags containing Heidi's purchases were on the seat, above the cat carries.

Heidi climbed into the car and started it up. With a glance and a fond smile directed towards the backseat, she started her car up and headed home.

 

**...**

 

Heidi pulled her Volt into the parking spot and unbuckled her seatbelt. She glanced over her shoulder and peered into the backseat. The four cardboard cat carries looked perfectly fine. She couldn't wait to see how Jamie and Teddy would react when they each got a cat-Kneazle hybrid.

She sighed, when she realized it would take her two trips, at least, to get everything upstairs to the penthouse. Leaning back in her seat, she sighed in frustration. There was the doorman, but Heidi didn't want to see who was working. If it was Frank, he wouldn't help. He would just stare at her and mutter something about single mothers. _That_ was not something Heidi wanted a repeat experience of.

Closing her eyes, Heidi tried to think of _someway_ she could carry all four cardboard cat carries up to her apartment. Magic was out since muggles would see it, and Nala was back in England at the moment, checking all of the properties.

With another sigh, Heidi opened her door and climbed out. It looked like she would be making two trips, possibly more. She closed the door and took a few steps, opening the backseat driver side door. Bending over, she grabbed one of the cardboard cat carries and placed it on the seat before trying to grab the next. Heidi found herself losing her balance a little as she stumbled forward. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

Instead, she found herself pulled against the chest and stomach of someone with two arms around her stomach in a protective embrace. She glanced up with a smile, knowing who it was.

“You need to careful,” Steve Rogers declared, his arms tightening around her a little.

“I try,” Heidi stated. Despite what some people believed, she didn't go looking for trouble, it usually found her.

Steve stared into her eyes a few seconds before releasing her. “What were you trying to do?” Steve asked, peering into her backseat.

“Taking these guys upstairs,” Heidi explained, pointing towards the cardboard cat carries. There were a few meows coming from them and one was starting to move.

“Cats?” Steve said, staring at the cat carries.

Heidi nodded, smiling fondly. “One's Teddy's birthday gift,” she said, staring at Steve, an idea struck her, “Can you help me carry them up to my apartment?” she asked.

Steve nodded, grabbing the cardboard cat carry off of the backseat and the one from the floor. He handed both to Heidi before he grabbed the other two cat carries, and the plastic bags. He closed the door, and the car locked itself. Together, the pair walked towards the building entry.

“When's his birthday?” Steve asked.

“April fifteenth,” Heidi replied with a smile.

“It's _March_ ,” Steve stated, pressing the button that opened the door to the building.

Heidi shrugged as she walked inside. “He's smart,” she said. “He'd figure out his present before his birthday _again_ , so I decided _the_ best way to surprise him was _before_ his birthday.” She pushed the button to summon the elevator.

Steve nodded. “How did one cat turn into four?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. _That_ was a good question, minus one little detail.

“Five cats,” Heidi corrected with a sheepish smile. “I couldn't decide, and before I knew it wanted them all,” she shrugged. She had a _slight_ weakness for anything furry and adorable. It was a horrible female cliché, but it was true.

Steve laughed as the elevator doors opened.

The pair stepped on.

“Five cats,” he said with a chuckle.

“Jamie's getting one,” she muttered. “He's old enough to dress himself, and he wants a pet.”

Steve stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

Heidi sighed. “If your old enough to dress yourself than your old enough to do your own laundry,” she explained. It was one of the _few_ 'policies' of the Dursleys she kept. “Therefore, if Jamie is old enough for a pet, he's old enough for the responsibilities of owning a pet.”

Steve said nothing when the elevator stopped. The pair walked off and walked over to the door. Heidi sat cardboard cat carries down, and dug out her keys. She unlocked the door and opened it before collecting the cardboard cat carries. She walked inside with Steve behind her.

Inside, Heidi sat the cat carries down in the living room and returning her keys to her pocket. Steve placed the cat carries he carried next to the others. He stood by them, glancing around.

The atmosphere between them became a little awkward.

“Want anything to drink?” Heidi asked, walking towards the kitchen.

“Water,” Steve replied.

Heidi smiled, grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge. She poured two glasses before returning it to the fridge. With both glasses in hand, she returned to the living room and handed one to Steve. Handing Steve his glass, she took a seat on the couch. He joined her a few seconds later.

She took a sip of her water before setting it on the coffee table. It was time to let the cats out. Heidi grabbed the closest cardboard cat carrier, which according to a note held Aurora. She opened the top and found [Aurora](http://s1061.beta.photobucket.com/user/aabyc/media/The%20Heart%20of%20a%20Good%20Man/Aurora.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0) seated inside with her tail moving. The white cat jumped out and onto the couch next to Heidi. She stared at the human with yellow-green eyes.

“Can I get the collars from that bag?” Heidi asked, pointing to the smaller plastic bag.

Steve grabbed it and dug around. He handed the items to Heidi.

She picked the purple collar and placed the collar around Aurora's neck. Aurora remained seated next to Heidi for a few seconds before she got up and walked off, exploring the apartment.

Heidi grabbed the next cardboard cat carried, which held Tux. She opened it and found the tuxedo kitten curled up and sound asleep. Gently, Heidi reached in and picked up [Tux](http://s1061.beta.photobucket.com/user/aabyc/media/The%20Heart%20of%20a%20Good%20Man/Jarviskitten.jpg.html?sort=3&o=4). Tux's green eyes snapped open, and his head started to glance around. Heidi took a minute to inspect the kitten. Most of his body was black with white paws, a white tummy, and some white around his face. Heidi grabbed the yellow collar and placed it on Tux. She sat the kitten down and watched as he surveyed his new environment. After looking around, he ran off.

Smiling, Heidi moved on and picked up the next cardboard cat carrier. This one held both Taco and Samantha. The two tabbies were curled around each other and stared up at Heidi. [Samantha](http://s1061.beta.photobucket.com/user/aabyc/media/The%20Heart%20of%20a%20Good%20Man/Nikekitten.jpg.html?sort=3&o=1) was quick to her paws and jumped out. Before the gray tabby could escape, Heidi had ahold of her with her Seeker reflexes. She put the green collar on her. Once Samantha was free, she ran off. Heidi found [Taco](http://s1061.beta.photobucket.com/user/aabyc/media/The%20Heart%20of%20a%20Good%20Man/Tacokitten.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0) was still in the cat carrier, and she took him out. The orange tabby kitten let out a meow as he blinked his blue eyes. Heidi selected the red collar for him and placed it on the kitten before setting him down on the couch. He shook his head, jiggling the bell before leaping off of the couch.

Finally, Heidi opened the remaining cardboard cat carrier that held Sapphires. When it was opened, [Sapphires](http://s1061.beta.photobucket.com/user/aabyc/media/The%20Heart%20of%20a%20Good%20Man/Sapphires.jpg.html?sort=3&o=3) climbed out and jumped onto the couch, in between Heidi and Steve. Heidi place the blue collar around Sapphires' neck quickly. The bright blue eyes of the black and orange calico stared up at her unblinkingly for close to a minute before the cat ran off.

Soon all five of the felines were exploring the apartment, leaving Steve and Heidi allow. The pair sat in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to do or say. The silence was interrupted by Heidi's cell phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. _Andromeda Tonks_. She swept the answer option and placed the phone to her ear.

“Hey Andy,” she greeted, a little wearily. She had a feeling she what Andy was going to go on about.

“Five cats!” Andromeda Tonks said in greeting. “What on earth possessed you to get _five_ cats?”

“I couldn't choose,” Heidi replied, whining a little. Andromeda should know that by now since they had _two_ birds for mail, a crow and an owl. Birds weren't common in the States, but Americans used crows and pigeons, not owls.

Andromeda sighed, and muttered something that Heidi didn't catch. “I've got everything,” she said. “I'll pick up Teddy and Jamie, and we'll be back around three thirty or so.”

“Kay, I'll see you then,” Heidi promised before hanging up. She tossed the cell phone onto the couch and leaned back, stretching a little.

“Everything alright?” Steve asked, looking a little worried. He scooted a little closer to her, placing his hand on her stomach over the baby bump. He stroked it, staring into her eyes.

“Everything's fine,” Heidi answered, slightly breathless. She offered Steve and smile and placed a quick kiss to his lips. He was an amazing guy, and he _continued_ to amaze her.

Steve stared at her before catching her lips in a kiss of his own. This kiss lasted a little longer, it was passionate, but not hot and heavy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that starting in an upcoming one-shot I'll be adding "slash" (m/m) and "femslash" (f/f) to the warnings. Both will be background and non-graphic. The most "graphic" is will get will be kissing, and handholding.


End file.
